My Angel
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie.   Emmett reflects on how he became a vampire. Invloving Rosalie.   Harmless. please Read, you will enjoy! xoxo Leah


**Disclaimer: Hey I don't own twilight or any plots or any characters. I have already posted this before, but with thanks to becksishere, I decided to take it off and correct my spelling etc, so now you can read with ease! Thank you, please read and enjoy, and could you please leave a wee review then i would be eternally grateful! Love to all my readers! (^v^)**

Perfect. Beautiful. Natural. She was mine. She had me. She had the curves of a super model; she had the perfect smile that always made me smile with glee. She looked at me every time with the same expression when she first saved my ass from some retarded bear. I remember that night very clearly, even though i was half-dead.

1935

The bear was crawling along the forest floor, his back was turned, and it was the perfect position for me to strike. I did bear hunting every weekend with my father, but once he died, I had given up; it was no use me trying to bring back such a thing that my father loved. It made it feel more depressing than it was already. However, that weekend and I was fed up with myself moping around the house, so I decided it was time I would do something. I got my kit and set off; I decided that Mt. Rainier was probably the best hunting range to go.

I set up my camp and went to find some bears. I forgot that the season was when they were most agitated. As I approached the bear, it was searching the ground; it was unaware of me and my tool that could end its life. It was walking further away; I had to get it now or I would miss it. I lined the arrow at the bears left flank and thought, 'this is for you dad, watch and be proud.' As I thought the last word I let go of the arrow and I watched it fire into the targeted spot. The bear roared out in pain and a devious smile relieved itself across my face. Instead of the bear collapsing to the ground, it turned and bounded towards me, before I could think of anything to do or even move my feet the bear was swiping at me; my face, my torso even my legs. The bear took great pleasure in trying to rip me to pieces. I did my best to shout out for help but after what seemed like a lifetime the bear finished, he strode away from me leaving me limp on the forest floor, bleeding to death. I thought about my life as I lay there in agony. I hoped that I would die before another bear came for me. I thought about my mother at home, missing my father drastically, now I was going. She wasn't going to cope. My mother was the last thought I had before I knew that I was flying, but I noticed I was flying side wards not upwards like how most authors portray death; upwards.

I then heard a beautiful voice, speak to me in the most panicked tone, "It will be ok. Do not die. I need you for me. Please stay with me!" We flew for longer before I heard her voice again. This time she kept shouting on someone. I heard a flurry of footsteps crowding around me as I had stopped flying. What was going on? Why did I still feel pain? I thought death put you out of misery and pain. Why had this angel let me continue to hurt?

It was then black, not white black. I constantly felt a burning sensation over my body, it never went away. It began at my feet and gradually working its way up my calves then my thighs, eroding my muscles on the way. Once it reached my head, I felt as though I was able to waken up. To see my father maybe even my big sister. Nevertheless, as I lay there, I felt like there was a weight lying on my chest pushing me further into the burning fire that was surrounding me. The enormous steel chains were pulling on my wrists and ankles even around my neck; even with my strength, I could not move an inch without feeling a burn on my back. What was going on? I constantly saw flashes of my father smiling at me weakly, like he did before he died.

His mouth moved but it was not his voice that spoke, it kept telling me, "Please stay with me, I need you to stay. You must wake!" I finally realised the voice belonged to the angel, that decided to fly me sideways.

My eyelids slid up over my eyeball and I could see nothing but white light shining down on me, I noticed small particles of cloud float up in the way the light shone. I had finally reached heaven. I suddenly saw a beautifully breath taking, porcelain skinned, and blonde haired girl lean in front of my sight.

She spoke looking to the other side of me, "Edward, Carlisle! He has woken." Simultaneously another two breath taking male faces hovered above me.

"Rosalie, please give him some space. He will be much disorientated and may lash out." Well that person had some clue as to why these angels were blocking my path. The blonde beauty moved away. I felt an arm reach underneath my back and push me up. I had not noticed but the hot chains that were welded around my wrists, ankles and neck had disappeared. The heat was no longer noticeable, only in my throat. The path had faded but I was met with the sight of a library, many books towering in the bookshelves that reached the ceiling. The walls were a deep cream colour. There were five seats placed randomly around what seemed to be my bed? I looked down to see that my body was completely clear; no scars or markings that could have said I was in a fight let alone with a bear. The blonde girl sat on the end of my bed and smiled at me. She looked at me with adoration seeping through the strange golden colour of her eyes. Her smile showed a perfect set of white teeth. There was nothing wrong with her. I looked away and watched the two males discuss something in the corner. Their voices were remarkably clear to my ears. They were debating about either letting him free or keeping him. I could only presume they were talking about some animal.

I cursed so much due to the pain in my throat that it would be insulting to anybody; but the three in the room with me were indifferent to it. The males continued with their discussion about an animal and the blonde-haired girl was watching me, she smiled as if she understood why I was cursing.

"Are those your real eyes? "I asked aloud, hoping she would say no, because that would be weird if they were. Her eyes became mere slits as she stalked around to the males and started mumbling and make actions with her hands. They began to whisper, quickly and fluently, much I did not comprehend until the brunette boy said 'it was time.'

The blonde haired man came and sat on the side of my bed. His beauty was amazing I did not know that men could have such handsome looks.

"Son, what is your name?" He asked in such a soothing voice it could put a baby to sleep just by saying its name.

"Emmett McCarthy, sir." I cleared my throat, as it was rather dry.

"Emmett. You nearly died, a few days ago. Do you remember why?" He asked, looking at the brown-haired boy standing next to the angel, he nodded his head infinitesimally, actually I wasn't completely sure that he nodded his head.

"I was... mauled by the bear... after I shot it... in its left flank." I vaguely remembered although short bits kept flashing by my eyes as I blinked.

"Thank you. See Rosalie only found you lying there ready to die. So she brought you to me and my son, Edward and wanted me to cure you; by turning you into one of us." He spoke fluently and carefully as if to try not scaring me. I kept glancing over at the girl, Rosalie, who was standing with her back to me. Her back was straight, she did not move from that position throughout the whole conversation I had with the blonde- haired man. He told me the strangest thing; I was now a mythical creature; the vampire. The burning sensation in my throat was actually my craving for blood. I found this completely pathetic and found it very difficult to believe him. Rosalie came over to me and sat in place of where the other man sat. He moved away to his son's side.

"Emmett? Is that your name?" she asked me, in her beautiful fulfilling voice, I only nodded, "Well. Emmett. You asked about my eyes, i drink blood. I am a vampire. But I no longer hunt humans we..." She made a circular motion, to show she meant the other two people also, "... drink animals blood. It is not as strong or thirst quenching as humans but it does the trick. Carlisle, my father is a doctor; he helps humans and feels there is no need for us to actually be what we are. Therefore, we go out hunting, animals instead. That is how my eyes are a golden amber colour not the blood thirsting red that you may see in your mythical creatures books." She explained gesturing with hand motions. I watched her as she walked over to Edward and Carlisle.

"Is he staying or what?" She asks hanging her head as if she has just been defeated by something.

"Baby Rose, look at me sweet heart. You brought him here because you want to be with him. It seems to be that he has taken everything in his stride and understands more from you than Edward or myself. Do want to be with him?" Her father pulled her into a tight hug that only a father and daughter could share. It reminded me a bit of Margret and father before she died. Carlisle kissed Rosalie on the head. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Emmett," She said as she was let go from her father's embrace, "come with me." I had no choice because as soon as she took my hand she lead my up a flight of stairs and into one of the doors of the left. She sat me on the enormous bed and wandered off into a cupboard, which from the look of it was another bedroom. She came back out and handed me a pair of black trousers and a white shirt.

"Go in there and get into those clothes they should be the right size. I will be out here. Take as long as you like." She pointed to a door at opposite the bed. As I walked into the bathroom, it felt like a completely different situation had emerged. The bathroom was large and had the essentials; sink, toilet and a bath. However, there were extra things like a form of hose hanging from the wall. And another sink sitting at the toilet height. I tried to ignore all the fancy things lying on the surfaces and changed swiftly. She was right about the trousers and shirt; they fit well and comfortably. As I walked back out of the bathroom, I saw Rosalie lying across the bed with a thin book in her hands. She looked rather content more or less, as much as a goddess would. I didn't want to disturb her, but as I walked out of the doorway she dog flapped the corner of her page and set it down on the bed stand next to her.

"How are they?" She asked as she rose from the bed, and walking towards me.

"They are extremely comfortable. Thank you." I replied, subconsciously smoothing out the creases on the shirt, where my muscles stretched a bit.

"Good. Now are you thirsty?" She asked me, she had come closer to me and her hand was resting lightly on my arm. It felt very comfortable there, as if I didn't want it to move.

"Do you mean blood wise?" I asked; confused. She laughed lightly, whilst nodding, "Yeah, my throat feels as if it is on fire."

"Ok. Well let's go and find some animals." She said taking grip on my upper arm and guiding me down two flights of steps and through the living room into the kitchen. Where there was an unfamiliar face standing reading a book, she looked up as she heard us approach.

"Emmett, this is my mother. Esme. Mum this is Emmett. We are going out to hunt." Rosalie introduced us, and then led me out on to a large field of grass. A fence of trees around the perimeter protected it. Rosalie had disappeared. However, I heard my name being called from the west side of the forest. I crouched down as I stalked closer to the voice; my eyes closed enough to become narrow slits. I stalked faster and caught up with Rosalie, who somehow managed to climb a ten-foot tree in a matter of seconds. Then I thought about how I had arrived over at the tree, covering such a large distance in such a short distance. Whilst I pondered my actions, Rosalie dropped from the tree, as if it were only a foot high. She landed as graceful as a ballerina did.

"Emmett? What is the matter? You look confused." She stated.

"Rosalie. I am not a very fast runner, so how did I manage to cover such a long distance in such a remarkably short time?"

She looked at me, "Emmett, with the other skills of being a vampire, to catch prey you must be able to run fast enough to one not be seen and two to be able to catch and pounce on your prey. It is just another advantage that we have." She said indifferently. I nodded.

Rosalie let me watch her hunt out an easy option; the elk. Once she caught it, she let me have it. She said she found it difficult to give up her prey, but she did it for me. She showed me how to pounce and capture the animal in my jaws as she would. She left me so that I could start. My senses went wild I could smell a meat eater near; I approached quietly towards the animal. It was by the pond, oblivious to the fact that I was behind it, you could hear it lapping up the water with its small tongue, as I grew closer I could hear a rhythm of steady pulsing, it sounded tempting and watering. My mouth began to water as I approached the absent-minded animal. I couldn't take it anymore, so I pounced on the animal. I sunk my teeth into its neck, I held it down whilst I sucked on it. I could feel the body gradually growing limp; I had singled out the deer that I totally forgot about Rosalie standing in the wings. Once I had drained the animal so much, I stood up and spun around to find Rosalie standing behind me, she had a happy, but also smug look on her face. She lifted her hand up to my lips and ran her finger across them; she then stuck the same finger in her mouth.

"Deer, taste good. Don't they?" She asked my once she had cleaned that finger.

"You are damn right there. My throat doesn't hurt as much as it was at the house." I replied as I stepped towards her and wrapped my arm around her waist. She was smaller than I thought.

"Well, now you are officially one of me. Welcome aboard, baby." She put her arms around my neck. I looked into her eyes, I couldn't decipher the emotions in her eyes, there was a mix of happiness but also a tint of sadness, but I didn't know why.

"Rose, can I call you that?" I asked her, whilst looking her straight in the eyes.

"You can call me that if you like. I really don't mind." She said indifferently.

"Well babe, now I am one of you, I can really murder a grizzly right now. Can we?" I asked her, lifting her. She wrapped her legs around my waist, as she smiled.

"We can do anything you want, we do of course have eternity and beyond to do whatever you want." I smiled as she said that. She was right, and I could spend that with her. As I looked in her beautiful eyes, I knew that I loved her and was willing to spend the rest of my existence by her side. Before I knew what I was doing I crushed my lips against hers, it didn't take her long to comprehend what I was doing and why. She tangled her fingers in my hair as I kept a tight grip around her waist. She was perfect. Beautiful. Natural. She was mine.

Today.

We are sitting in Forks High School Cafeteria. Rose is on my lap and laughing with Alice about some kid's fashion sense at the other table. Jasper was watching Alice with the up most respect and admiration that no two people could share, other than Alice and Jazz. Edward took the day off to go hunting since he wasn't feeling up to sitting in a confined space with his most tempting snack. Whilst everyone was doing something, I was daydreaming about my life and where it went all right, and playing absent mindingly playing with a few strands of my princess' hair. It was funny, how she never let anyone – even Alice play with her hair but me. Possibly, because we have been together for over seventy years and married at least ten times since we met. As I gazed out the window thinking about the first wedding we had, Rose turned to me and smiled her breath-taking smile that could make thirty guys drop dead at the same time.

"Baby, you ok?" She asked as she shifted in my lap, to face me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused to why she asked such a bizarre question.

"Because the bell has rung and you didn't move like usual," She explained. I wondered why this lunchtime felt longer than the others did. I must have been in a deep daydream. I saw Alice and Jasper rise from their seats and take their books and trays away.

"Baby, are you sure you are feeling ok? You are being really distant today." She said, standing up and lifting her tray.

"Oh, Babe, sorry. I was just thinking about when I changed. I was just remembering it." I said as I rose from my chair and grabbed my books and tray.

"Ok, c'mon, we are going to be late." She explained, but before she made any effort to move, she stood up on her tiptoes and grabbed my shirt just below the collar, gently to pull me down to her height, so she could press her lips against mine, "You taste better each time." She whispered, as she turned on the ball of her foot to walk over to the tray dispenser.

"Oh, I so should." I agreed as I followed, she just laughed.

Perfect. Beautiful. Natural. She was mine.


End file.
